


When Stressed Out, Gift Yourself a Pet

by Daemon_By_Night



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Virgil and Deceit get Logan a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: After a pretty stressful day at work, Logan wants nothing more to relax and cuddle with his boyfriends. Turns out, he gets to do just that, but with an extra person-- no. sorry. Dog.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 87
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	When Stressed Out, Gift Yourself a Pet

Slamming the door behind him, Logan made a beeline for the couch, not bothering to announce his presence, knowing that his boyfriends would notice the door slam almost immediately and go to find him. He sighed, today had been terrible. For some incorrigible reason, the kids Logan taught had been especially rowdy, and not calm like they normally were.  _ Am I missing something special? Perhaps it was one of their birthdays? _ Logan wasn't too sure, but he sat in thought, solving and un-solving a rubix cube he picked up from the coffee table.

"Lo?" 

Logan looked up from the Rubix cube, and was met with his first boyfriend's concerned face. "Dee." Logan nodded at him, too stressed and tired to respond with a hug or a kiss. 

"You're stressed." Dee noticed immediately, going to sit by him, and in such, Logan laid his head down on Dee's lap. 

"What gave that away?" Logan stated dryly, letting Dee stroke his hair to calm him down, as Dee was used to Logan or Virgil getting stressed. "Don't answer that. But, where's V?" Logan looked around from his spot on Dee's lap, seeing no signs of his purple-haired second boyfriend. 

"He's... out. Getting something for us." 

"What is it?" 

"Something small, and adorable." Was all Dee would say on the matter, while methodically stroking Logan's hair to calm him down.

The two of them sat in silence like that for a while, before they heard the front door open, and Virgil calling, "I'm back!" Followed by the sound of a whine. 

“Virge? What do you have?” Logan called out to Virgil, who was rounding the corner, following him was a black labrador puppy; who, upon seeing Dee, ran right up to him allowing Dee to pick her up. 

“A pet.” Virgil stated, moving to sit by Logan, moving his legs off of the couch.

“But why?”

“We figured, since at least one of us gets stressed every day, having a pet would help cheer us all up.” 

“I see. You do realize that Patton will be all over her, right?”

“Yeeees…. But you know.. If he doesn’t find out…?” Dee asked, prompting Virgil to smack Dee in the arm.

“You know Patton’s gonna want to see our dog, Dee. There’s no avoiding this.”

“I know. But at least she’ll be here to calm us down when we need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (Promise I'm alive) This was for a Secret Santa I was doing on Tumblr, (Unforunatly I can't remember their user and now I'm sad :( ) but anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
